


you don't have to be a ghost hidden among the living

by dryadfiona



Category: Kisses & Curses
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't know how remarkable she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you don't have to be a ghost hidden among the living

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't played his romance path

After his call with the Council, Rhys scries. He looks into the future, hands shaking, and he still can't see a future where this works out.

He nearly punches her when she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Julie, you startled me."

She doesn't respond, her brow furrowed in worry. "You've been up here for hours."

"Have I?" He's surprised; it felt like only a few minutes.

"Yes. Come on." She grabs his hand, gently pulling him into the kitchen with her. "You need to eat."

"Really, I'm not hungry--"

She turns her head and glares at him. " _Bullshit._ Come on, at least have some tea."

Rhys sighs. "Fine."

Julie smiles at him and pours him a cup--apparently she'd already made some, how thoughtful--and guides him to sit down at the table. "I know you want us to succeed, but you have to rest."

"I need to find a good future," Rhys says, and Julie frowns.

"Look." She puts her hand on his. "We are in a lot of danger, and the future's far from clear. You need to  _take a break_. We won't have a chance of getting a good future if one of the people on our team is too tired to function."

Rhys stares at her for a second. He could kiss her, but this isn't the time. He nods, not trusting his own voice.

"Good," Julie says. "Finish your tea and get some sleep. I'm going to bed. Good night." She leans over and kisses his cheek before getting up and walking to her room.

He touches his cheek as if he's a lovestruck kid from a bad movie.


End file.
